Getting her back
by hxc muffin
Summary: kagome has to leave japan and her bestfriend miroku behind to go to America. Kagome then returns 3 years later and meets Miroku's new friends. Naraku a badboy in their high school has his sights on kagome and will stop at nothing till he has here. InXka
1. Getting her back

* * *

Getting her back

The point of views switch in this story a lot so try to keep up.

'' Means there thinking

"" Means they are talking

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 17

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17

It was the year 2004 at a international airport, two young teens were holding on to each other in such a death grip that it seemed that no one would be able to pull them apart.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" a young girl named Kagome Higurashi said

"I'm going to miss you too Kaggy" the other young teen Miroku Hoshi said

Kagome is 14 years old while Miroku is 15, they have been the best of friends since grade 3 when Miroku transferred to Kagome's school. They both never dreamed they would have to say goodbye to one another but Kagome had to attend a new school in America and leave Japan to work more on her studies since she was so smart.

Miroku new it was for the best but he knew he will always miss his best friend, sure there was phone calls, e-mails, and letters to always keep in touch but Kagome was going today and he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

Kagome felt like crying, infact she was crying she was just too sad to notice this. Kagome didn't want to leave but her mom said that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity,

'Typical mom' Kagome thought bitterly

"Its okay Kagome I will call you everyday so it will be like you never really left."

'Great, now I'm sounding like Kagome's mom' Miroku thought with a laugh.

"Miroku I don't want to leave you, you're my best friend! Tell me not to go and I'll stay and things will be the way they used to be just me and you." Kagome practically screamed

"Listen Kagome, I would love to take you up on that offer but going to America is the best for you right now and even you know that."

"I know, I just don't want to leave you" Kagome said

"Kagome hunny the planes going to be taking off in ten minutes we need to board the plane now and find our seats before they take of without us." Mrs. said while chuckling

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mothers attempt to lighten the mood. Kagome turned to Miroku and sad "well, I guess this is it Miroku. I love you and I know someday whenever it is I will see you again."

Kagome and Miroku both knew the form of love they were talking about was on a brother and sister level, but they did indeed love each other. It was hard for both of them to let go of such a great friend but they knew they had to at least for a while.

Miroku wiped a few of the tears from Kagome's cheek with his thumb.

"Kaggy, you know I love you too and I will miss you greatly. I cant wait for the next time we see each other but until then I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye Kagome"

"Goodbye Miroku"

And with that Kagome left with her mother and boarded the plane with her mother and had little time to spare.

* * *

Inside the plane Kagome found her seat number that wasn't even close to her mothers, she plopped down on her seat and then noticed a young boy who looked to be about her age was sitting right next to her. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match; he wasn't great looking but was pretty cute Kagome thought.

"Hi. I'm Hojo." The boy said in a squeaky voice that annoyed Kagome to no end.

Kagome looked at him and debated answering him with her name she knew he was probably the type that wouldn't stop talking even if she yelled at him to shut up but she wasn't rude and decided to tell him her name.

"I'm Kagome"

"Really that's a cute name for a very cute girl"

Kagome just smiled politely but that smile seemed to fade after he started bugging her early on in their conversation with the most idiotic questions. Kagome pulled her I-pod mini out of her purse and started listening to it, completely ignoring the rambling boy sitting next to her.

After a good ten minutes Hojo finally realized that Kagome wasn't even listening so he decided to stop talking and just stare at her which in turn annoyed Kagome to no end.

'This is going to be a long flight' Kagome thought sadly

* * *

It was the next day and Miroku was at school all alone.

'Well this is just great now that Kagome's gone whole will I talk to, hang out with?' Miroku thought while walking down the hallways of his jr. high not even paying attention to where he was going

CRASH

Miroku fell backwards and his books toppled to the floor. That's when he realized he hit something not a something a person to be exact.

Miroku looked up to find a boy he never met before 'must be a new kid' miroku thought to himself

The boy had long snow white hair that hit the small of his back and on the top of his head were two white dog ears which was common in modern day Japan since demons and humans live together. He also had the most piercing amber colored eyes that Miroku could just get lost in if he was gay which was far from what he was since his favorite hobby was groping girls, if you even considered it a hobby.

"I'm sorry" Miroku said "I wasn't watching where I was going"

"That's alright man." The boy said while extending his hand to help Miroku up.

Miroku took his hand and let the boy pull him up. "You don't look familiar, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am, just transferred. Oh by the way my name is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha, my names Miroku."

At this point Inuyasha started helping Miroku collect his books. Inuyasha then got a good look at Miroku and noticed his appearance. Miroku had short black hair but long enough to put in a small ponytail, he also had the most interesting eyes that seemed to almost look purple.

"Listen Inuyasha I know this will probably seem weird but my best friend Kagome just left to move to America and I have no one to hang out with, and your new so what to you say how about we be friends?"

Inuyasha was surprised at his bluntness but Miroku was right he did need a friend so he agreed.

Little did they both know that it was the start of a great friendship.

Well that's it the start of my very first story I plan on making this a very long story defiantly not going to be one shot please read and review – hxc muffin


	2. Coming home

Getting her back

**Chapter 2: Coming home**

Inuyasha: 18 

Kagome: 17

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17

* * *

3 years later exactly since the day Kagome left for America.

"Kagome Hun, I have some big news for you" Ms. H said

"Oh my god! Gramps finally stopped

telling those stupid ancient stories?!" Kagome asked while laughing

"Ha-ha" Ms. H said sarcastically "this is bigger then you can imagine"

"Well, I would ask if it was a car, but since I already have one I'm guessing no" Kagome said while sighing

"Since your doing so well with your studies her in America and you were so good about leaving Japan I thought maybe it was time for a change."

"What kind of change?"

"Hunny you are moving back to Japan and I'm enrolling you in the same high school as Miroku"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed

"Kagome I thought you would be happy we don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"Mother I AM happy" Kagome said while sporting a huge smile on her face

"When do I leave?"

"Well…today" ms. H said feeling nervous that her daughter would be angry.

Kagome was shocked and well excited she felt like dancing but then realized she was dancing and jumping up and down. Sure she would miss her friends and family in America and her current boyfriend Koga but for those three years she had been away from Japan she was never truly happy. Kagome couldn't wait to see Miroku again even though since she left they never spoken to each other again.

Kagome gave her mom a kiss on both of her cheeks and said, "thank you thank you thank you!"

"When should I start packing?"

"I already packed your cloths and paid for a decent apartment for you that is a couple miles from your school and just a couple blocks from Miroku" Ms. H said

"Is this also why you wouldn't let me use my car for a month?" Kagome asked

"Yes," Ms. H said, "I needed to get your car to Japan so you could drive to school."

Kagome wasn't surprised that her mom paid to get her car to Japan or all the other stuff her mother would be paying for because Kagome's family is extremely wealthy but Kagome never let it get to her head and lived like a normal teenage girl.

"So are you going to call Miroku and let him know your coming?" Ms. H asked

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise" Kagome said while smiling

"Oh my I need to go see Koga and my other friends and let them know I'm leaving"

"I'm sorry hunny you wont have enough time we have to be at the airport in an hour which means we have to leave here in ten minutes" Ms. H said

"Oh its okay, I guess I can call them when I get their, I just hope Koga wont be angry with me." Kagome said with sadness lacing her voice

And on that note Kagome and her mother got her bags together and put them in her moms emerald green convertible, and headed towards the airport.

* * *

Miroku was sitting at his house with a sad smile on his usually happy face.

All of a sudden he heard a knock at the door, he rushed to it and opened it reveling Inuyasha, Miroku's friend since three years ago. Miroku let Inuyasha in with the frown still on his face.

"What's a matter with you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked

"Today's the day three years ago that my best friend Kagome left for America." Miroku said while sighing

"Well don't you still talk to her?" Inuyasha asked now slightly curious

"No, after that day we never talked, I don't really know what happened I guess it's just hard to have long distance friendships."

"That's to bad man, she must have meant allot to you if your still hung up over it." Inuyasha said

Inuyasha felt sorry for Miroku he knew that this Kagome chick used to be his best friend and now she was gone and would most likely never see Miroku again.

"Yea, she did mean a lot to me and she still does" Miroku said

'I wonder what she's up to right now...' Miroku thought

* * *

Kagome finally boarded the plan after being tackled to the ground because she wouldn't let her purse be searched by airport security. She scanned the numbers above the seats to find hers.

'Aha!' she thought '78A I finally found you'

Kagome put her carry on underneath her seat and sat down. She looked to her left and saw a boy with dark brown hair with eyes that matched.

'Wait a minute, this sounds familiar, too familiar' she thought

"Oh my god Kagome is that you!"

"Kagome it's me Hojo!"

'Oh crap not Hojo?' Kagome thought. She instantly turned up the volume on her I-pod mini and completely ignored the kid sitting next to her.

'This is going to be a looooooooong trip'

* * *

Miroku couldn't stop thinking about Kagome he missed her way too much.

'I wonder if I can ever get her out of my head' Miroku thought

All of a sudden Inuyasha saw Miroku hitting his head so he paused the movie they were watching.

"Listen Miroku I know your sad but you-"

Inuyasha stopped talking because a bang on the door interrupted them yet no one got up

"Aren't you gonna get that Roku?" asked Inuyasha

"Fine make the depressed boy get up and get the door" Miroku said while sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha

Miroku got up and walked the few feet to the door since it was located in the living room where him and Inuyasha were watching movies.

Miroku opened the door only to revile...

"KAGOME?!" Miroku practically yelled

"Long time no see." Kagome said while smiling

"What are you doing here Kagome?"

"What no hey, how are you, what's up?" Kagome asked while pretending to pout

Kagome walked further into the living room and sat on the chair Miroku was sitting on just moments ago.

"Well I recently just found out that I'm moving back to Japan and by recently I mean today, I would have been here sooner but this Hojo guy kept bugging me."

Miroku couldn't believe what happened his best friend finally came home although she didn't really look like she did when she left.

Kagome had long black straight her that reached the small of her back the most gorgeous blue eyes, and the cutest nose she was one of the most beautiful girls ever. Kagome was wearing black pumps a black mini skirt to go with her pink baby doll top shirt, which hugged all the right curves, kagome's was a women now so she had a women's body. Miroku still thought of Kagome as a friend but wouldn't deny the fact that she is hot.

"Where do you live" Miroku asked trying to find out basic information before hugging her to death

"I live in a comfy little apartment just a few blocks from here, my moms still in America because she wanted to keep an eye on grandpa so he doesn't get into too much trouble." Kagome stated

"Oh yeah, I'm also going to your school now" Kagome said while smiling

"Wow, you just made me the happiest guy alive right now Kags" Miroku said while pulling her up off the chair to hug her.

"I'm happy to Miroku" Kagome said while returning the hug

Kagome then noticed another boy who looked about 18 Miroku's age was watching them, kagome's also noticed that he was hot and had the cutest doggy ears on the top of his head.

Miroku noticed that Kagome spotted Inuyasha to be honest Miroku forgot all about him when Kagome entered the room.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha, he transferred to our old school the day after you left, weird huh?"

"Indeed" Kagome said

All of a sudden Inuyasha realized this girl Kagome said something, he didn't quite catch it though because he was to busy starting at her. She was beyond hot she was gorgeous; she had all the right curves and the prettiest face ever.

"Hey" Inuyasha said

"Hi" Kagome responded

"Well I would love to stay and chit chat you guys but I got to unpack all of my stuff." Kagome said while frowning

"Are you kidding me Kagome I haven't seen or heard from you in three years and your just leaving like that?!" Miroku asked

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Miroku I will see you at school tomorrow its just I have to get everything unpacked."

"Kagome its 10:00 at night you wont get all that done just wait until tomorrow and I will help you unpack and get your apartment set up" Miroku said feeling proud of himself

"If I don't get it done I will have to sleep on the floor, which is not comfortable at all." Kagome said

"Spend the night her then Inuyasha is too so it would be like a slumber party."

Kagome started laughing uncontrollably 'a slumber party? Miroku must really want me to stay'

"Fine I will but I have to go home early tomorrow to pick up my cloths"

"Yessssssssss!" Miroku said

Miroku got a perverted look on his face and said, "don't worry kaggy my parents aren't home so you can sleep in my bed!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped he thought they were just friends.

Kagome laughed and punched Miroku's shoulder "in your dreams buddy I have a boyfriend."

If Inuyasha's jaw could drop any farther it would have hit the floor.

'Great, I was thinking about asking her out.' Inuyasha thought sadly

"But then again that's not a great excuse sense I'm breaking up with him tomorrow, long distance relationships never work out for me" Kagome said deep in thought

All of a sudden Inuyasha had a major mood shift, the hottest girl he had ever seen was going to be officially single tomorrow. Inuyasha suddenly got a big smile on his face.

Kagome was to busy thinking about how she was going to break it of with Koga to notice that Inuyasha had the goofiest smile on his face.

Miroku was going to tell Inuyasha something but instead noticed his weirdo smile. Miroku just gave Inuyasha a knowing look.

"So where are we all sleeping?" Kagome asked

"Well since this is a slumber party, Miroku said while winking at kagome, we all are sleeping in the living room, kagome you can have the couch while I take the chair and Inuyasha gets the floor."

"Hell no I'm not taking the floor!" Inuyasha said

"Fine then me and kagome get my bed and you get the couch," Miroku said knowing Inuyasha would get jealous

"On second thought that floor looks mighty comfy," said Inuyasha while shooting death glares at his so called friend Miroku

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kagome

"I have an idea!" Inuyasha said

"And that would be?" Kagome asked

"Renting movies of course." Inuyasha said while smiling like it was the best idea ever

"That would be a good idea but Sesshomaru dropped you off and my parents are gone so I don't have a car." Miroku said obviously sad about not being able to see the movies he wanted.

"Its okay I drove my car over here" kagome said

"So who's coming with little old me?"

"Inuyasha will go with you while I stay here" Miroku said

"Miroku we haven't talked in three years don't you want to come along so we can catch up?"

"Kags you live here now, we have all the time in the world" Miroku said

Miroku wanted to go but from knowing both Kagome and Inuyasha for years he already knew it was the perfect match.

"Fine, what movie do you want?" kagome asked while pouting making her lip-gloss glisten.

"You pick Kaggy you do know me best"

"Okay I guess" Kagome said while smiling

"You ready Inuyasha?"

"yup, later Miroku" Inuyasha said


	3. Surprising encounter

Getting her back

Chapter 3: surprising encounter

It was a Sunday at a little after 10:00 pm Kagome and Inuyasha left Miroku's house and headed towards Kagome's car.

Kagome hopped into her cherry red mustang convertible while Inuyasha plopped down onto the seat. Kagome turned on the car and put it into gear backing out of Miroku's driveway.

Inuyasha decided the car ride would be much more interesting if he and kagome got to know each other better.

"So kagome, how long ago did you leave Japan?" Inuyasha asked

"Three years ago today."

"Why did you leave if you don't mind me asking" Inuyasha said

"Well I guess I left because I was smart for my age and my mom wanted to broaden my studies by having me go to America." Kagome said

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself"

"Okay then, as you already know my name is Inuyasha which means dog demon because well I am one as you can tell by my ears and claws. I have a human mother and a full dog demon dad, I also have a half brother named Sesshomaru, and he is full demon. I'm eighteen years old. I also live in an apartment by myself which my parents got for me on my seventeenth birthday."

"Wow, that's allot" Kagome said

"So do you go to school with Miroku?"

"Yes I do, so that means you will be seeing a lot more of me." Inuyasha said with a smirk

Kagome smiled, she was already beginning to like this guy.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha came back 20 minutes later with all their movies.

"So what did ya guys get?" Miroku asked

"Well for you Miroku we got I now pronounce you chuck and Larry, and we also have the grudge one & two"

"Since we will only get to see one tonight I suggest we watch Miroku's movie" Inuyasha said

Kagome left to go get the popcorn so Miroku took this as his opportunity to talk to Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha do you have the hots for kagome?" Miroku asked

"Are you serious Miroku I don't even know her." Inuyasha said

"Just admit it Yash you do." Miroku said while winking at Inuyasha

"Okay I guess I do" Inuyasha said

Just then Kagome walked into the room holding a bowl of popcorn.

* * *

The movie was over and kagome and Inuyasha were both asleep in each other's arms on the floor, how they ended up like that no one knows. Miroku was still awake sitting in his chair.

"Well this is interesting" Miroku said to himself

Miroku then left the room and came back 10 minutes later with his Polaroid camera

FLASH

"Ow! That hurt!" Miroku said, Its been a while since he used his camera and apparently he had it facing the wrong way making the flash go off in his eye.

"They should really put a label on this things" Miroku said while turning the camera around

FLASH

'Looks like a got it this time.' Miroku thought with a chuckle

'If Inuyasha doesn't want to ask Kagome out soon this will be a great way to move things along'

Miroku then went into his room to go to sleep

* * *

'Ughh' Kagome thought 'great I fell asleep on a floor and the reason I stayed was so I didn't have to.'

Kagome then went to stand up but something kept her from moving, Kagome then turned around and came face to face with a sound asleep Inuyasha. Kagome noticed the reason she couldn't move was because Inuyasha's arm was tightly raped around her slim waist.

'Uh oh how am I going to get up without waking him?' Kagome thought

She glanced at the clock it was 6:00 and school started at 7:00.

'If I get up now I will have time for a quick shower' Kagome thought

Kagome then slipped out of Inuyasha's grip without even waking him

'Whose the girl?!' Kagome thought with a victory smile

* * *

Miroku woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing

It was 6:30 and he decided to wake Kagome and Inuyasha up

Miroku got out of bed and started walking down the hallway to the living room when all of a sudden

CRASH

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Miroku said while all the times he got hurt by running into people.

Kagome got off the floor and started worrying about Miroku

"Hmm it looks like the lights are on but nobody's home" Kagome said

"Miroku!"

All of a sudden Miroku heard someone shout his name

'One of my fan girls perhaps' Miroku thought still daydreaming

SNAP SNAP

Miroku looked down to find Kagome snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Kagome was wearing a tight long sleeve black shirt and a pink miniskirt with black high heeled boots and her hair down.

"Miroku, next time let me know before you have one of your moments" Kagome said while making air quotations on the word moments.

Miroku just laughed

"So what are you up to this fine morning Kagome?" Miroku asked

Kagome just rolled her eyes and said "Well, I finished my shower and everything else so I'm just waiting for you and Inuyasha to get your lazy buts up and ready for school."

"Do we have to go kagome?" Miroku wined

"Its my first day hear and I am not going to be late or not go at all" Kagome said while flipping her hair of her shoulder.

"Party pooper" Miroku said

* * *

Miroku walked into the living room to find Inuyasha still on the floor

'Oh so he didn't know he was snuggle buddies with kagome eh?' Miroku thought

Miroku then went up to Inuyasha and started poking him to wake him up.

POKE

POKE

POKE

PO-

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand before he poked him again.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked obviously annoyed

"Well its 20 minutes before school starts and we got to leave soon." Miroku said

"Fine, but would you please get off me so I can actually get ready?" Inuyasha said while pointing to his legs that were being crushed by Miroku's weight

"Eh ha ha." Miroku laughed nervously while getting off Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were now leaving Miroku's house. They decided to take Kagome's car to their high school Shikon High.

Kagome let Miroku drive her car to school after all of his begging and "please Kaggys" she finally gave in but said she would make sure he would never walk again if he messed up her car.

It took only 5 minutes to get to Shikon high; the place was huge in Kagome's eyes so huge that she felt threatened which was never the case with her.

The gang had ten minutes to spare so Kagome wanted to get her schedule and have Miroku or Inuyasha show her around.

"So Inuyasha will you take me to the office to get my schedule and maybe show me around a bit?" Kagome asked hopefully

"Sure Kagome just follow me." Inuyasha said as he started to lead her into the school to the main office.

* * *

In just a couple minutes Inuyasha and Kagome ended up inside the main office.

Kagome went up to one of the main secretaries and politely asked for her schedule but the secretary didn't respond and Kagome's free time was slowly going down the drain as the secretary just stared at her blank computer screen while chomping on a piece of gum.

"Excuse me miss I need, my schedule here." Kagome said clearly annoyed

The secretary just looked up at her clearly bored and said "Hun be patient cant you see I'm waiting for my nails to dry" at that point the secretary pointed to the nail polish bottle

Kagome was clearly mad and annoyed so she went around behind her desk and started typing up stuff on the keyboard and before anybody knew it her schedule was printed out

"Thank you have a nice day" Kagome said with false kindness

Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of the office causing him to faintly blush from the contact.

"Why did you do that kagome" Inuyasha asked

"Well I didn't want to wait all day and I bet you didn't want to either" Kagome replied

Kagome was smiling and then noticed she was still holding Inuyasha's hand she quickly dropped it and started blushing like a mad man.

'Oh crap I hope he didn't notice that.' Kagome thought

Little did they know that off in the distance a jealous red-eyed half demon was watching them with his hate growing for Inuyasha by the second.

* * *

Miroku was walking down the halls looking for the drinking fountain when all of a sudden

CRASH

Miroku was so tired of always being run into that this time he was going to snap until he noticed it was just Sango the love of his life. Sango and Miroku have been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years now. Sango always went to the same school but they never noticed each other until they were partners in their parenting class that was the class where Sango got her first kiss and to her much annoyance her first grope which in turn led to Miroku's first slap of many by his dear Sango.

"Ohh sorry about that Miroku." Sango said clearly worried about her boyfriend

"That's quite alright baby I don't mind bumping into you at all." Miroku said with a perverted look on his face.

Sango decided to go easy on Miroku and just gave him a playful punch to his arm after calling him a pervert.

"Sango, you know my friend kagome I was telling you about?"

"Yea, what about her" Sango asked

"Well she moved back to Japan and is attending this school"

"Oh my god! Where is she I so need to meet her" Sango said

"Sango your scaring me just calm down a little then I will take you to meet her, she should still be with Inuyasha." Miroku said

"Very funny Miroku I am calm" Sango said trying her hardest to stay laid back

"If you say so" Miroku said teasingly to Sango "Lets go find them."

And with that the two went off in search of Kagome and Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were now wandering the halls not even paying attention to the now crowded hallways or the fact that if they didn't hurry and get to class they might be late, the two were just enjoying each others company and joking as if they had known each other for years not just a few days.

"I can't believe you did that Inuyasha!" Kagome said

"Well the kid wouldn't leave me alone and I did tell him to watch his back" Inuyasha replied

"So you gave him a warning but was the feathers really necessary?" Kagome asked still laughing about the story Inuyasha told of some kid who tried to bully him.

"Hey now, he did have it coming" Inuyasha said while listening to kagome laugh the sound of it was like music to his ears.

* * *

Miroku and Sango finally spotted Kagome and Inuyasha walking down the halls together laughing

Miroku walked up to the two with Sango following behind.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my girlfriend of two years Sango" Miroku said

"Nice to meet you Sango Miroku told me so much about you yesterday, in fact you were the only thing he talked about" Kagome said chuckling

"oh its nice to meet you too kagome I also heard wonderful things about you and the funniest stories to like the time you accidentally hit on your teacher before school not even knowing that he was the new English teacher" Sango said with a laugh

Kagome turned a deep crimson color and did the first thing that came to her mind

SLAP

"Miroku how many of my embarrassing stories did you tell these people?" Kagome said while her eyebrows were twitching

"Not many, and did you have to hit so hard?" Miroku asked while rubbing his cheek

RIIINGGG

"Uh oh looks like I'm going to be late for class my first day" Kagome said with a sigh

"Well since we don't have any classes with you kagome I guess we will catch you later" Inuyasha said

"Okay bye you guys" Kagome said

* * *

Kagome walked into Mr. Kyoso's literacy class 20 minutes late.

Kagome didn't know this but Mr. Kyoso was one of the meanest teachers at Shikon high

Kagome walked into Mr. Kyoso's class causing all eyes to be on hers including her teacher

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I just transferred here." Kagome said to Mr. Kyoso

"Well Ms. Higurashi do you take me for a fool? I can clearly tell that you are new here." Mr. Kyoso said

"I was just introducing my self no need to have a cow." Kagome said while rolling her eyes

"Don't give me sass Ms. Higurashi" Mr. Kyoso said sternly

'Ughh I hate this teacher already!' Kagome thought

"Mr. Kyoso, sir, I thought you were a teacher not my dad." Kagome said pretending to be deep in thought

Kagome didn't realize she had an audience until she heard the muffled laughter coming from the students in her literacy class.

"That is it! Ms. Higurashi out in the hallway now! And don't expect to be going anywhere after school because you have a detention young lady" Mr. Kyoso said while scribbling something out on a pink slip and handing it to kagome

"And what if I don't go to detention" Kagome asked hating the idea of being in a tiny room with a lot of trouble makers

"Then you get one week detention" Mr. Kyoso said

* * *

Inuyasha was wandering down the halls of Shikon high looking for the bathrooms

'I have been attending this school for years and I still cant find my way around here' Inuyasha thought

'hey that's kagome's sent. I can tell she isn't in class so maybe I can "accidentally" run into her' Inuyasha thought with a smirk

Inuyasha followed the sent to right in front of Mr. Kyoso's class, where he spotted kagome looking out the window.

"hey kagome." Inuyasha said

"hi." Kagome replied

"Why are you out her in front of your class instead of in it?" Inuyasha asked

"I talked back to Mr. Kyoso, he is the biggest idiot I ever met." Kagome said

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to sit on the floor next to her and he did just that

"your ears are so cute." Kagome said while gazing intently on them

"Can I touch them?" Kagome asked

"uhm sure" Inuyasha replied

Kagome then lifted her hands up and placed her fingertips on his ears and began rubbing them in small circles

'this feels really good.' Inuyasha thought

All of a sudden Inuyasha noticed kagome coming closer and closer to his face

'Is she going to kiss me already?!' Inuyasha thought

At that moment kagome rubbed his check with her thumb and pulled it back on it was blue paint

"Either you just came from art class or you had a battle with a paint monster" Kagome said with a laugh

"And here I thought you were going to kiss me." Inuyasha said teasingly

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's actions and playfully smacked his arm

* * *

The next three classes went by fast for kagome and it was now lunchtime and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were sitting at a table enjoying their lunch.

Kagome was busy staring at this boy that had long straight black hair and piercing red eyes, not because she liked him just because she noticed he had been staring at her all lunch period

Sango noticed kagome staring at the schools bad boy and sighed

"kagome that's Naraku he's bad news so I wouldn't get involved."

Kagome shifted her gaze to Sango "why not?" even though she had no plans on being with him

"He's just trouble always getting suspended, and he treats girls bad too he gets them to fall for him sleeps with them then dumps them, and in some bad cases he beats them Kagome."

"Don't be silly Sango if Naraku hit women he wouldn't be here right now he would be in jail." Kagome said

"Kags his dad is super rich he owns the Onigumo law firm so he can pay his way out of anything and his father is the best lawyer to ever live, he gets away with everything " Sango said sadly

"Don't worry Sango its not like I'm going to talk to the guy" Kagome said with a laugh

"Just stay away from him kagome okay?" Sang said

"Don't worry I wont ever now, knowing his past." Kagome said with a tint of fear

Kagome then noticed a small pink eye shadow stain on her sleeve from re-applying it during history.

"Guys I have to run to the bathroom and get this stain out I will be back soon" Kagome said

"Okay" the group replied

* * *

Kagome was in the girls bathroom scrubbing at the stain for about five minutes until she noticed all of it was gone.

"I'm so clumsy with my make-up" Kagome said

She quickly dried her wet sleeve with paper towel and headed outside but then realized she didn't know where she was going

"Great first my shirt now this? What else could go wrong?!" Kagome said miserably

Kagome went to turn a corner when all of a sudden someone grabbed her arm the persons long nails digging into her skin causing her to bleed she turned around and came face to face with

"Naraku?!"

* * *

Okay I got another chapter up so please read and review, you would think I would take forever to update my chapters but I get them up pretty fast because I'm in love with writing and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last couple of chapters – hxc muffin 


	4. A perfect student?

Getting her back

**Chapter 4: a perfect student?**

"So I see you already know who I am." Naraku said

"Yes I do, we have a class together; government." Kagome said like it was the most obvious answer

Naraku's eyes widened slightly

"But that's not how I know your name, Sango told me." Kagome said snickering at the look on Naraku's face

"All good things I hope." Naraku said

"Actually quite the opposite, in fact she told me that you are a horrible person." Kagome said

"Why my dear Kagome don't believe everything you hear." Naraku said while smirking

'Ew that smile gives me the creeps!' Kagome thought

"Of course I'm going to believe what my friends tell me." Kagome said

Kagome was to busy speaking to Naraku to notice that the cuts she got from him were still hurting and worse then before

Naraku notice the blood from kagome's arm sliding down it and forming a very small puddle by her right boot

"As much as I would love to stay and chat with you my Kagome, I have other important matters to attend to, and by the way you should get that checked out, I'm sure you don't want a nasty infection" Naraku said while pointing to Kagome's arm

"I probably got an infection the moment you laid your filthy hand on me." Kagome said while glaring at the half demon

"Feisty I like that in my women, I have to go now kagome but don't worry I have a feeling we will be seeing allot more of each other." Naraku said with his trademark creepy smirk

Kagome shuddered 'why does he keep making that face?'

Naraku then turned a corner leading to a hallway the opposite direction of the cafeteria

* * *

Kagome walked back in the cafeteria and glanced at the clock

'Aww man lunch is almost over and I barley ate my lunch' Kagome thought with a sigh

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his smiley fries

'We are in high school and they still treat us like kids' Inuyasha thought

At that point he heard a sigh and looked up to see kagome eyeing the clock

Kagome then walked over to the group

"Hey guys" She said

"What took you so long kagome, you were gone forever." Inuyasha said

"Yeah kagome I mean ser- oh my gosh your arm!" Sango said

Inuyasha glanced at kagome's arm and saw that it was bleeding. He then yanked her sleeve up and plain as day there were four small yet long cuts

"Kagome who did this to you?!" Inuyasha yelled

"What makes you think someone did this to me?" Kagome asked

"Its obvious kagome so don't play games, who did this?" Inuyasha asked

"Naraku." Kagome said with a sigh

"Naraku?! Wait till I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha said

"Even if I let you Inuyasha you couldn't, he left school said he had important business to attend to or something."

"Probably something that has to do with his gang." Inuyasha said while still trying to keep his anger in check

"A gang?" Kagome asked

"The tainted jewels its called" Sango said

"What kind of a pansy name is that?" Kagome said while laughing

"Actually kagome it's named after a mystical jewel that used to be present in the world during feudal Japan, it's said to have evil powers that can help taint a persons mind, body, heart, and soul. During feudal Japan the jewel was used to instill memory loss while the person possessed the jewel. " Miroku said

"How do you know all this Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Well I'm glad you asked Kagome, coming from a long line of monks I have to know this stuff" Miroku said while flashing her a smile

"Haha you a monk, holy? Like that would happen." Kagome said with a laugh

"Whatever kagome, now back to the story the jewel held so much evil that for a person to poses and control its power had to be just as evil, it used to be possessed by a foul demon named Onigumo, in fact I think Naraku's his great great great great you catch my drift but a relative of him but you see there is also another jewel called the Shikon jewel almost like the Tainted jewel's twin except for it was pure and was known to be able to stop all evil including the tainted jewel and cure the havoc that Tainted jewel instilled upon the people of Japan."

"Whoa." Kagome said

"Big whoa you mean, so back in the feudal era a band of monks used the Shikon jewel to destroy Onigumo and the jewel disappeared since its evil master perished. So now Naraku and his gang are trying to find the jewel so he can harness its power." Miroku said

"But all that stuff doesn't exist right?" Kagome asked somewhat afraid

"Kagome you do live in a world where there are demons and mikos I mean seriously wit the world we live in today it probably does exist." Sango said

"Well what happened to the Shikon jewel?" Kagome asked

"It's said that the jewel is with an old miko women named Kaede." Inuyasha said

"But kagome back on track her what did Naraku say to you?" Sango asked

Kagome rubbed her temples in thought

"I can't quite remember but he kept calling me his." Kagome said

At this Inuyasha started fuming, "Naraku is really going to get a beating for calling whats mine his." Inuyasha said

Kagome was to busy talking to Sango and looking at the cuts on her arm to realize Inuyasha said something

"What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said

'Damn it, that was supposed to be a thought' Inuyasha thought

RIING

* * *

Calculus Room 369 with Mrs. Watanabe

'Yes I finally made it to class on time and to top it all off Inuyasha's in this class with me!' Kagome thought with a goofy smile

All the students took their seats while Kagome waited for her teacher to assign her one.

"Ah Kagome Higurashi you may sit next to Inuyasha."

"Yes." Kagome said

"What was that?" Mrs. Watanabe asked

"Oh nothing." Kagome said

"Kagome tell the class about yourself before you sit down."

"Do I have to, I mean I did this five times already" Kagome said clearly annoyed

"Yes kagome, you must" Mrs. Watanabe said

"Well I know I have already met some of you before but for those who I haven't met yet my name is Kagome Higurashi just call me Kagome, I like long strolls on the beach and sunsets, I'm also looking for a man preferable taller then me oh and his eyes have to be really sexy and he cannot have bad breath. And when we make out he has to know just where to touch me which happens to be ri-" Kagome said before being cut off

"Young lady this is not a dating show, take a seat!"

The whole class erupted in laughter as kagome took a seat in the back next to Inuyasha

"Hey kagome, so where is it you liked to be touched exactly?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh

Kagome's cheeks had a tinge of pink in them

"Pervert." Kagome said while punching hitting his head playfully

* * *

P.E Room 586 or more commonly known as the gym with Mr. Hara

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha just then walked up to her and the all entered gym class together

"So by you guys coming to gym with me I can safely assume you all have this class too?" Kagome asked

"Duh." Sango said while chuckling

* * *

Sang and kagome walked out of the girls locker room

Kagome was wearing a plain white tank top and black short shorts with some lip-gloss and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with some white sneakers

Sango was wearing a pink shirt that said "hands off" and gray sweat pants

Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting outside

Miroku was wearing a plain purple shirt with black basketball shorts and black shoes

Inuyasha was wearing a plain red shirt with black basketball shorts and black shoes as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other

Sango and Miroku also looked at each other

And for a freak moment one thought crossed everyone's mind

'Damn.'

"Okay everyone, today we are going have a free gym. So you can play whatever just no getting into fights or being the little hooligans you are." Mr. Hara said

"You got that Kagome?" Mr. Hara asked

"Yes sir" Kagome said while saluting him

"I heard form your other teachers that you are quite the trouble maker I just wanted to let you know ahead of time that I will not stand for such behavior in my gym." Mr. Hara said

* * *

It was 40 minutes into P.E. and kagome and the gang were sitting on the bleachers talking about kagome's first day at Shikon high

"So kagome, you never acted so well, outgoing before. How come?" Miroku asked

"Well I mean we are seniors and I'm at a new school and thought it was time for a change, besides its kind of fun."

"I still can't believe what you said in calculus." Inuyasha said

All of a sudden a girl dressed in all black with short black hair came up to the group

"Which one of you is kagome?"

"I am, and who are you?" Kagome answered looking at the girl with a bored look on her face

"Well I'm Yura, and I came to get revenge for what you did to my boyfriend!" Yura shouted

"And who is this boyfriend you speak of?" Kagome asked

"Well Hiten of course you should know I mean you did ruin his beautiful hair" Yura said

Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked deep in thought

"Uh oh" Miroku said, "She must be having a flash back.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome was in science taking notes on fossils

'Ughh who in their right mind cares about old dried up pieces of rocks anyways'

Clank

Kagome took her eyes away from the notes she was taking and noticed the kid in front of her dropped his pencil

'What's his name again? Hipo? Hiku Hinto no wait Hiten.' Kagome thought

"Hey could you get that for me?" Hiten asked

"Sure I guess." Kagome said

Kagome then leaned towards the ground to pick up the pencil, which caused Hiten to get a good view of her cleavage.

"Ya know Kagome if your ever low on money I can always pay you for some…services" Hiten said

Kagome's face grew red not from embarrassment but anger she grabbed the pencil and flung it toward his face hitting his nose pretty hard

"Owww." Hiten said while nursing his nose

Hiten glared at Kagome

"I suggest you look away if you value your life." Kagome said while glaring at the demon

"Damn bitch just wait till I get my hands on you…" Hiten said while looking away

Kagome took pair of scissors from her purse and cut off Hiten's braid

Kagome then scribbled a note down on a piece of paper and waited for the bell to ring to hand it to Hiten

On it, it said

_Don't mess with me unless you want something else cut off and it wont be your hair next time – kagome_

Also on the note was a crying chibi Hiten with short hair

* * *

"Whats your problem, your supposed boyfriend was being a real asshole to me." Kagome said

"Like I care, but his hair his lovely hair you ruined it!" Yura shouted

"I gave it back!" Kagome yelled while glaring at Yura

At this point Kagome wanted to get away from this Yura girl so kagome walked off of the bleachers

"Hey! Where do you think your going bitch?!" Yura yelled

"Anywhere as long as your not their." Kagome replied calmly

"I'm not done with you yet Higurashi not by a long shot." Yura said while pulling kagome around to face her

BAM

Yura punched Kagome in the face

"That is it, I had enough of you!" Kagome shouted now so angry she felt she was going to explode

Kagome then kicked Yura in the shin causing her to fall and at that point kagome got on top of the girl and started rapidly punching her face causing cuts from a ring she wore

* * *

Inuyasha saw Yura punch Kagome in the face and was about to pull Yura off kagome when all of a sudden Kagome started beating Yura to a pulp.

Inuyasha ran to kagome and pulled her off Yura while Miroku grabbed Yura

Mr. Hara walked out of his office only to find Kagome and Yura in a fight

Miroku and Inuyasha still held tightly onto the girls as they tried to free them self's

"KAGOME! YURA! OFFICE. NOW!" Mr. Hara boomed

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the office thinking of what just happened

'Great I get in a fight on my first day.' Kagome thought miserably

Kagome heard the bell ring signifying that school was over she left the office because she already talked to the principle. Kagome would have gotten suspended for four days if she had started the fight but kagome fought back out of self-defense.

Kagome was now at her locker putting her books away

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha greeted

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said

"So are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh believe me I am, except for I have detention for talking back to Mr. Kyoso" Kagome said with a sigh

"Here is my car keys so you and Miroku can drive to his house since you practically live there." Kagome teased

"I would spend more time at my house trust me but my half brother Sesshomaru is a total jerk!" Inuyasha said

"Haha okay their puppy?" kagome asked

"Not funny kagome" Inuyasha pouted

Inuyasha grabbed the car keys from kagome's hand and her cell phone to and began typing things into her phone

"Here now we can text while you're stuck in detention" Inuyasha said

"Cool, well I have to get going now bye." Kagome said

"Bye kagome." Inuyasha said

* * *

Detention Room 666 with Mr. Suzuki

'Why would they have a room number like this? Isn't it supposed to have to do with the devil?' Kagome thought

'Well if its there to scare kids I have to admit its kind of freaking me out.' Kagome thought

Kagome walked into the room and looked at her surroundings

There was about seven other kids the room seemed to be falling apart well at least the desks were because they looked like junk and had carvings in them most were vulgar words that kagome didn't even dare repeat. Most of the kids were spread out and doing their own thing like talking to one another making more carvings in desks or picking on the other kids.

Kagome sighed and took a seat by the window

'Good thing I can text Inuyasha or else this would be hell.' Kagome thought while referring to the room number

Kagome: _hey Inuyasha_

Inuyasha: **hey Kagome, so how's detention?**

Kagome: _not so good, these stupid kids keep annoying me :[_

Inuyasha: **well just don't do anything you regret like getting into another fight**

Kagome: _hey I didn't start that fight it was Yura I just fought back out of self-defense!_

Inuyasha:** Oh so that's what your telling everyone?**

Kagome: _not even funny my little puppy_

Inuyasha: **would you stop calling me a puppy?!**

Kagome: _uh-oh I'm I making puppy mad?_

Inuyasha: **jerk. :[**

Kagome: _ahahah I'm just playing with ya. But man these punks really are annoying me I mean this is the third paper ball that hit me!_

Inuyasha: **just ignore them.**

Kagome: _I wonder what would happen if I hit them. Ahaha I can just imagine Mr. Suzuki sending me to detention even though I'm already hear._

Inuyasha: **Isn't he like 80?**

Kagome: _I think so, hey since were studying fossils in science I bet if you opened up your book there would be a picture of Mr. Suzuki._

Inuyasha: **your probably right since the guy is as old as a fossil.**

Kagome: _only 5 more minutes till freedom, which means you, should head over hear with my car. :_

Inuyasha: **okay, okay I'm coming.**

Kagome: _YAHOO!_

Inuyasha: **crazy girl o.o I will call you when I get there, bye**

Kagome: _bye!_

* * *

Three minutes later

Ahh! Me so horny!

Ahh! Ahh! Me so horny!

Ahh! Me so horny  
me love you long time!

Kagome froze 'uh oh guess I didn't put my phone on vibrate' Kagome thought

All the kids in detention stared at her like she was a freak.

"What never heard a ring tone before?" Kagome asked as if it was normal to have such an odd ring tone (A/N: I have that ring tone by 2 live crew its so embarrassing when it goes off in public . )

"Hey Inuyasha, I'll be there in a minute" Kagome said

* * *

Kagome left the school only to see Inuyasha standing in front of her car

"Catch!" he said while tossing her the keys

Kagome caught them and sat in the drivers seat and started the car up then pulled away from the school

"It feels so good to be free." Kagome said in a dreamy voice

Kagome then switched the radio on from channel to channel until she found an okay sounding song. Kagome stopped on **White & Nerdy by Weird al Yankovic**(A/N: I don't know any Japanese comical songs so bear with me you guys.)

Kagome sang to the song

They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary

Inuyasha looked at kagome like she was from another planet.

"What kind of music do you listen to women?" Inuyasha asked

"Only the best" Kagome replied with a smile on her face

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Miroku's house only to find out that Sango was also over.

"Hello my people." Kagome said

"Hey Inuyasha, sup kagome." Miroku said

"Nothing much but I do have to go to my apartment so I can unpack my things." Kagome said

"Are you serious kagome, me and Miroku were just about to invite you to this new club called The Black Widow" Sango said

"Don't worry Kagome me and Sango already unpacked your things for you." Miroku said

"And don't worry kagome I made sure he stayed away from your personal items" Sango said with a smile

"You guys are the best!" Kagome said

"So does that mean your coming" Sango asked

"Only if the puppy over here joins us" Kagome said while giggling

"Fine as long as you stop calling me puppy." Inuyasha said

"Deal" Kagome said while slightly pouting

* * *

It was 9:00 at night and kagome was at home she had one hour to get ready to go clubbing with her friends.

"Ughh I have no idea of what to wear." Kagome said to no one

Riingg

"Hello?" Sango said

"Hey Sango its Kagome I need your help on picking out an outfit for tonight." Kagome said

"Trying to look nice for someone special Kagome?" Sango said teasingly

"U-hh I uhm nop-e ju ju-st trying to look nice is all" Kagome finally squeaked out

"Well don't worry my dear I will make you look so hot tonight, Inuyasha won't know what hit him" Sango said

"Inuyasha? What are you talking about Sango? Stop being crazy and get your but over here." Kagome said then the line went dead

"Hey she hung up on me." Sango said with a pout

* * *

Well that wraps it up for this chapter next one the gang goes clubbing and might just met up with some unexpected people.

I still don't know if Kikyo or anyone else should be in this story yet. I would love some feedback or suggestions and once again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story or just took the time to read it. – HxC Muffin


	5. Drinking, Revenge, & Kisses

Getting her back

**Chapter 5: Drinking, Revenge, & Kisses**

Sango arrived at Kagome's apartment in only ten minutes

Kagome's apartment was in really good shape. There was a living room, Kitchen, Half bathroom, and a master bedroom that had its own bathroom. The living room was painted red from the previous owners but kagome decided to keep it. Inside kagome's room was painted pink which she did before she visited Miroku. The kitchen was a simple white but looked comfy and clean.

Knock

Knock

Kagome opened the door for Sango and then Sango stepped inside

"Hey kagome are you ready to look hot?" Sango asked

"You bet I am but, I have to lay some ground rules since your doing this make over, I don't want any heavy make-up or slutty cloths" Kagome said while giving Sango a warning look

"Don't worry Kags, you're in good hands now." Sango said with a smile

Kagome led Sango into her room which looked very elegant the walls were painted pink and the furniture was a clean white which consisted of a queen size bed, night stand, vanity, and a full length mirror that looked very vintage but with a modern twist from the cherry blossoms that were hand painted on it. On the vanity was Kagome's Make-up collection that consisted of blush, foundation, eye shadow, lip-gloss, lipstick, and other various things of every shade and color, although it was obvious she didn't need any make-up at all.

Kagome took a seat in front off the vanity as Sango started to get to work

* * *

After a full hour of re-applying make-up and outfits to find the perfect combination Kagome was ready

She wore a simple black dress that hugged all her curves and pushed her breasts up some without looking sleazy the dress ended right above the knees and looked like it was made only for her. She also wore strapy black heels that gave her more height but were comfortable to go clubbing in.

Kagome's make-up consisted of some darker color lip-gloss and smoky eye shadow with eyeliner and some mascara. Kagome's hair was also straight and her bangs were side swiped across her face.

"Your all done kagome" Sango said

Kagome then went to her full-length mirror to examine herself

"Oh my god thanks Sango. I couldn't have done better myself" Kagome said while hugging her friend

Sango already came ready to Kagome's house in her outfit that consisted of a dark purple dress that had a V-neck and swayed easily when she walked the dress showed off her curves and ended 5 inches above her knee. Her hair was worn straight but slightly wavy and her make-up was purple shimmery eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, some blush, and eyeliner and mascara. Sango also wore purple high-heeled shoes that matched her dress in color.

"No problem Kagome." Sango said

* * *

Inuyasha was at Miroku's house watching television with Miroku until it was time to pick up the girls

Miroku was stepping through the channels until he finally stopped on something that caught his interest

"Dude, those so aren't real" Miroku said referring to the women on TV's breasts

"Are you that big of a pervert that you can tell on first glance?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, this is dr.90210 it's the after picture from her surgery" Miroku said

"Oh" Inuyasha said feeling stupid now

Miroku glanced at the clock

"Looks like its time to pick up the girls." Miroku said

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha were just outside of Kagome's apartment complex

They both walked inside and went to the main desk

"Kagome's apartment is on the twelfth floor room C" Miroku said

"Cool, so where is the elevator?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know. all I see is stairs." Miroku responded

"Your telling me we have to walk up twelve floors just to get to her apartment?" Inuyasha asked

"I guess so."

* * *

12 flights of stairs, 36 curses, and 4 hits to Miroku's head later

"Ah 12C" Miroku said

"Finally." Inuyasha sighed

Knock

Knock

Sango opened the door to find an exhausted Miroku and Inuyasha

"Well hello my dear Sango, aren't you looking lovely tonight." Miroku said while kissing Sango's hand

Sango instantly blushed

"You're not looking to bad yourself there." Sango said

Miroku was wearing black pants and a purple button up shirt that was almost identical to the color of Sango's dress

"Are you alright though Miroku? You look kind of sick" Sango asked worriedly

"Fine, really. Just didn't like having to practically climb 12 flights of stairs." Miroku said

"Why did you take the stairs instead of the elevator?" Sango asked

"Elevator?!" Inuyasha all but roared at Miroku

Smack

"Why didn't we take the elevator Miroku?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice

'Elevator…' Miroku thought

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kagome is going to be so happy when she finds out we unpacked and arranged all her things." Sango said_

_"Yeah, then we can go to that new club." Miroku said with a smile_

_Miroku and Sango then approached the elevator and waited for it to arrive_

_They then stepped inside._

_"Sango look at all the buttons!" Miroku said while pointing to the buttons for every floor that was about 40 in all_

_"I swear Miroku you're just like a kid, a really perverted kid." Sango said_

_At that point Miroku then started pressing all the buttons and watching them light up before his eyes._

_"Pretty" Miroku said in a dream like state_

_"Great now we have to stop at eleven floors before we get to Kagome's" Sango said while frowning_

_"I know a way to pass time Sango." Miroku said with a lecherous grin_

* * *

**STILL FLASHBACK**

_A young couple was waiting for the elevator when they heard_

_"Faster Miroku!" Sango shouted_

_"Right there that's the spot!" Sango all but screamed_

_You could hear these noises before the elevator doors opened to floor number twelve_

_And plain as day you could see it_

_The couple peered in expecting to see some definite public displays of affection, but that's not quite what they saw_

_Sango was leaning over Miroku's shoulder as he played a fighting game on his DS_

_"Miroku, why didn't you hit the spot? He keeps guarding it with his arms it has to be his weakness" Sango whined_

_"Sorry baby but this is a man's game, a women couldn't possibly win in this." Miroku said while sticking out his chest_

_Sango grabbed the gaming device and hit the monster on its back causing it to die instantly_

_"What was that Miroku?" Sango said with a smirk_

_Miroku sweat dropped as they walked out of the elevator and to kagome's apartment_

* * *

**Regular time**

"Oh that's right, how could I have forgotten." Miroku mumbled still deep in thought

"Idiot." Inuyasha said

Just then Kagome walked out of her bedroom and Inuyasha was stunned, in his opinion she looked like a goddess

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked

"We are if those two are done fighting" Sango said

"Trust me I am ready, but this time lets not take the stairs" Inuyasha said

"Why would we take the stairs?" Kagome asked

"Long story." Miroku said

And on that note the four teens left Kagome's place and piled into Inuyasha's pink 2007 Ferrari

"Inuyasha why is your car pink?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru afraid of spiders so I put about twenty in his bed one night and this is his way of getting me back, which is why I can't be seen driving this car so will you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure, why not." Kagome said

* * *

The gang arrived at the Black Widow in only twenty minutes

The place looked huge from the outside, it was a brick building with two floors and a red carpet leading up to the bouncer with velvet ropes surrounding the line to the club above the doors to the club were huge and painted a metallic gold and above the doors in big script type words it said "The Black Widow" in red

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the front of the line

The bouncer looked at the two girls and let them enter

* * *

Kagome and Sango stepped inside and got a good look at the new club

The walls were painted blue and there was a dance floor on the first floor with a bar that took up one side of the club and was right next to the dance floor. Upstairs there was tables set up and a bar that was a little smaller from the downstairs one, the second floor was more for people who wanted a quieter area to hang out in and also the people needing a room to get acquainted with their "new friends".

"Sango, why didn't we just wait in line with the boys?" Kagome asked

"Because now we can save a booth and get some drinks" Sango answered

* * *

Kagome found an empty booth that could fit at least six people, and sat down

Sango came back within eight minutes with a few drinks and at that very moment Inuyasha and Miroku came into view

"Hello ladies" Miroku said

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha" Kagome said

Every one took a seat at the booth

The four teens have been at the club for an hour now and knew the could probably only fit in one more hour of clubbing since the next day they had school

Miroku and Sango were dancing and grinding to the music while Kagome and Inuyasha did the same

Inuyasha and Kagome did dance with other people since it wasn't officially a date between the two teens

'Kagome's a really good dancer.' Inuyasha thought

Just then the song ended

"I'm really thirsty so I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?" Kagome asked

"No I'm fine, thanks." Inuyasha said

Kagome then left Inuyasha and headed towards the bar

* * *

"Miroku lets head back to our table." Sango said

"Whatever you say sang my dear" Miroku said

Miroku and Sango arrived at their table and sat next to each other

"So what do you think of Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Well, I think it's obvious that they both like each other." Sango said

"Defiantly Sango." Miroku said

"Don't you think we should give them a little push to get their relationship going?" Sango asked

"Normally yes, but I think we should wait until they get to know each other better." Miroku said

"For once I think your right." Sango said while deep in thought

* * *

Kagome was at the bar and just ordered her self a martini when she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Naraku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"It's a public place and besides I just wanted to talk." Naraku calmly said

"about?" Kagome asked while glaring at him

"Would you go out with me?" Naraku asked

"Never Naraku, I heard about how you treat women." Kagome said

"Like I said don't believe everything you hear." Naraku said

"Whatever." Kagome said while still glaring

"Kagome you will be mine no matter what, I assure you that." Naraku said while smirking

"Never Naraku, Never. You can't possibly get me to be with you no matter what you do." Kagome said

"We will see about that." Naraku whispered

Just then Naraku discretely knocked Kagome's clutch off of the bar and onto the floor

Kagome bent down to pick it up and while she did that Naraku put a tablet of some kind into her drink that was quickly dissolving

Kagome then got back up

"Oh your still here Naraku." Kagome said obviously bored

Once those words left Kagome's mouth Naraku left

'Creepy' Kagome thought while taking a sip of her martini

"This tastes weird" Kagome said while making a face "Oh well"

* * *

Kagome's world became foggy and nothing really made sense but for some reason she didn't notice and couldn't care less

She just finished her drink a few minutes ago and then a man approached her

Kagome squinted while trying to make out his face

"Naraku?" Kagome asked but still couldn't tell

"Can I have this dance kagome?" Naraku asked while extending his hand

Kagome didn't pay attention to the fact that this man knew her name or looked so much like Naraku. She then tried to grab his hand but missed

* * *

Naraku could clearly tell that the drug he slipped her was now in full affect

Naraku noticed Kagome miss his hand so he grabbed hers and led her to the dance floor

Naraku rapped his hands around kagome's waist and started dancing very dirty with her

Kagome's mind was in a haze she didn't even know she was on the dance floor already

'That feels kind of good.' Kagome thought as Naraku grinded into her

Before she knew it this guy she didn't know his name kissed her

'What's going on?' Kagome thought

All of a sudden the man was pulled off of her

* * *

Miroku, Sang and Inuyasha were sitting at their booth waiting for kagome

"I wonder what's taking kagome so long." Inuyasha said

"Probably a long wait for drinks." Sango said

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about this." Inuyasha said

"Hey guys look isn't that kagome?!" Miroku asked

Sango and Inuyasha looked over to see Naraku making out with kagome and his hands all over her body

"Why would kagome do that? I warned her about Naraku and I thought she hated the guy" Kagome said

"Kagome wouldn't do this in her right mind, Naraku must be up to something!" Miroku said

At that point Inuyasha got up and pulled Naraku off of Kagome

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha shouted

"Someone jealous that I'm with his girl?" Naraku asked while smirking

"Kagome would never go for you. What have you done to her?" Inuyasha asked while holding kagome

"Oh nothing." Naraku said while still grinning

SMACK

Inuyasha punched Naraku square in the face

"Come on Kagome we are leaving." Inuyasha said

"Okay." Kagome said while still trying to figure out what just happened

"And Naraku if you come within ten feet of Kagome I swear that I will kill you." Inuyasha said while growling

"Miroku, Sango lets get going." Inuyasha said

* * *

Inuyasha just dropped Miroku off at his house and now had a passed out Kagome lying down in the backseat with Sango sitting up front

"Oh no." Sango said while gasping

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome left the keys to her apartment on the vanity after I did her make-up, theres no way she can get inside now." Sango said

"Isn't they're a desk we can go to and ask for some spare keys?" Inuyasha asked

"Normally yes, but since its so late no ones there." Sango said

"I would take Kagome to my house but my parents are super strict, and wouldn't like to find my newest friend passed out." Sango said

"So you're saying I'm stuck with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

'Not that it's a bad thing' He thought

"Sorry, Inuyasha. But it works out great I know your parents aren't home so they wouldn't find Kagome like that, and the only person you would have to deal with is Sesshomaru." Sango said

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he pulled up to Sango's house

"Bye, Inuyasha and don't go taking advantage of kagome in her 'current state'" Sango said with a smile while getting out of the car

"Like I would do that, bye Sango" Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes

* * *

Kagome woke up

"Oh, my head why does it hurt so much." Kagome moaned

She looked around the room and saw that nothing looked familiar. She was lying on a bed with silk black sheets and in a room that was painted red and looked very masculine

'Uh oh I'm at a guys house and its defiantly not Miroku's' Kagome thought worriedly

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his room with a bottle of water and saw that kagome was up and looking at her surroundings

"Hey" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha

"What happened?" Kagome asked

"Naraku drugged you with something, I think it was E long story short he tried to get you to have sex with him I think and then a punched him we left then you passed out and I couldn't take you home because Sango said you forgot your keys so your at my house." Inuyasha said while looking into her shocked face

"Naraku didn't touch me did he?" Kagome asked

"Do you remember anything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Barley" Kagome said with a sigh

"You were so out of it that you actually let Naraku dance with you and also have a make-out session" Inuyasha said with a look of disgust on his face

At that Kagome jumped up and ran to the bathroom

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he saw her go through the bathroom looking for something

"…Mouthwash" Kagome said

Inuyasha just chuckled and opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of mouth wash for her

"Thanks." Kagome said with a small smile

Kagome then used the mouthwash

* * *

Kagome's cloths were crocked and her hair was a mess but in Inuyasha's opinion she couldn't have looked more beautiful

"What time is it?" he heard Kagome ask

"About 11:00" Inuyasha said

"Looks like we missed some school, but I don't care I wouldn't want to go today anyways" Kagome said

"Same here." Inuyasha said

"Could you take me home so I can get cleaned up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Sure." Inuyasha said

* * *

And that's how Inuyasha ended up at Kagome's apartment

"I'm going to take a shower now, but I was thinking since were not going to school today we should just hang out and go somewhere." Kagome said

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said

"Cool, I will be ready in like forty minutes probably but you can just make yourself at home till I'm ready" Kagome said as she left to her bedroom that had its own bathroom

Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he decided to text Miroku

Inuyasha:** hey Miroku**

Miroku: _hey, why aren't you in kagome at school? Did you become even closer friends? ;_

Inuyasha: **Pervert, Kagome was still feeling bad today and I didn't want to leave her alone at my house.**

Miroku: _Sure. So are you guys coming to school?_

Inuyasha: **Nope, Kagome and I decided were just going to hang out today**

Miroku: _Ohh I get it so you guys are ready for round two huh? ;_

Inuyasha and Miroku continued to text until Kagome was finally ready

Kagome stepped out of her room wearing a pink Faux-wrap v-neck t-shirt with sleeves that went just below her elbows and faded low-rise jeans. Her make-up consisted of pink eye shadow and lip-gloss. Kagome also wore her hair straight

"So Kagome what do you want to do today?" Inuyasha asked

"I was planning on getting revenge on Mr.Kyoso for sending me to detention" Kagome said with a mischievous smile

"What are you planning on doing?" Inuyasha asked

* * *

Kagome was at a small department store looking at the paint colors

Kagome decided on buying a bucket of "tutti frutti" which looked like bubble gum pink

"Kagome we have to hurry football practice starts soon and we have to do this before it ends." Inuyasha said

"Don't worry I'm coming"

Kagome quickly paid for the paint

* * *

Inuyasha was in the schools basement by the water supply

Inuyasha read the labels and final found it "Mr. Kyoso's office. Shower water supply"

Inuyasha dumped out the gallons of water and began filling it with the paint

"That girl owes me big time." Inuyasha said

* * *

Miroku was running drills during football practice when all of a sudden Mr. Kyoso said something

"Okay team that's enough practice for today, I want you to run a couple of laps then head to the locker room." The coach Mr. Kyoso said

Miroku and the team started in on the laps when all of a sudden he heard a scream

"Ahhhhh!" Mr. Kyoso screamed

Mr. Kyoso ran out of his office in only a towel but yet something was off about his appearance he was covered in pink paint from head to toe!

All of a sudden the team burst out into laughter and at that moment Miroku saw Kagome with a camera

* * *

Kagome walked into the gym with her camera in tow and Inuyasha fallowing her from behind

"YEARBOOK!" Kagome shouted

FLASH

Kagome quickly took a picture of the now pink Mr. Kyoso and laughed as she looked at the picture on her digital picture

Mr. Kyoso at that point stormed back into his office

Kagome then noticed Miroku

"Hey Miroku" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome, did you do this?" Miroku asked while still cracking up

"Yes I did, and our favorite puppy helped me too" Kagome said whil poking inuyashas side

"Hey we made a deal you wouldn't call me puppy anymore." Inuyasha said

"That may be but we never shook on it." Kagome said while smirking

Inuyasha only glared at the girl in front of him

"So did you see Naraku at school today?" Inuyasha asked

"Nope he didn't show up." Miroku said

"Hopefully he will transfer schools." Kagome said with anger practically rolling of her in waves

"If he doesn't I will kick that bastards ass." Inuyasha said

"No don't do that Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Its my job to kick his ass from here all the way to America" Kagome said while smirking

"I have to go to the locker room now guys. But are you sticking around for the rest of school?" Miroku asked

"I know I'm not." Kagome said

"What about you Yash" Miroku asked

"Nope." Inuyasha said

"Bye Miroku say hi to Sango for me" Kagome said

"Will do Kagome, bye you guys." Miroku said

* * *

Inuyasha and kagome were now driving in her convertible

"So Inuyasha want to go see a movie?" Kagome asked

"Okay, which one?" Inuyasha asked

"I was thinking the grudge two" Kagome said (A/N: I know this isn't in theaters but oh well it is in my story)

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha just finished watching the grudge two and were on their way back to Kagome's car

"So Inuyasha did you like the movie?" Kagome asked

"The movie yes, the girls and the audience screaming nope" Inuyasha said

"And by the way Kagome you have to pay for my hearing aid because I doubt I will ever be able to hear again." Inuyasha said

"In your dreams buddy." Kagome said

"What did you say kagome I cant hear you! You need to speak louder!" Inuyasha shouted

"Idiot." kagome mumbled

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were now stepping out of the elevator and heading towards kagome's apartment

"So Inuyasha I had a fun time today." Kagome said as she stood in front of her door

"I did too, although the things we did today were a lot different from the stuff I usually do." Inuyasha said with a laugh

Kagome giggled

"Well that's me, I'm one strange kid" Kagome said smiling

"See you in school tomorrow Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Okay then, bye Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Bye." Kagome said as she leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek

Kagome then walked inside and shut the door

* * *

Inuyasha was in his car driving home and smiling like an idiot

'She kissed me.' He thought as he touched the cheek Kagome kissed he could still feel her lips against his skin

In Inuyasha's mind he was on top of the world

* * *

Kagome was in her pajamas in lying in bed

'I can't believe I kissed him.' Kagome thought while blushing

Kagome then feel into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of a silver haired hanyou

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story so far and who read it, it really means a lot to me, and please Review this chapter. Much love –HxC Muffin 


	6. Old friends & new enemies?

Getting her back

**Chapter 6: Old friends & new enemies?  
**

It has been three months since Kagome has seen Naraku & since she kissed Inuyasha

Kagome was at a small café with her newest best friend Sango. The two were sitting in a corner of the building drinking coffee well in kagome's case hot chocolate.

"So kagome do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Why would you even ask a question like that?" Kagome asked while her eyes widened somewhat

"Well I mean you are always spending time with him, flirting with him, touching him…" Sango said

"You two would make a great couple." Sango said

"You think so?" Kagome asked

"Know so." Sango said

"Well maybe but not right now." Kagome said

Sango lifted an eyebrow as she spoke "Why not now?"

"I have a boyfriend." Kagome said

"YOU DO?!" Sango shouted causing customers to glare at her which in turn made her glare back

"Sango I told you that Kouga was my boyfriend months ago." Kagome said

"Eh ha ha" Sango laughed nervously

"But I know we wont stay together long distance relationships never work out." Kagome said with a sigh

"Yea but do you like the guy?" Sango asked

"He is really great and all; nice, kind of shy, protective." Kagome said

"But he just feels like a friend to me." Kagome added

"So when are you breaking it off?" Sango asked

"Well I don't want to do it over the phone but it looks like that's my only choice" Kagome said whilst frowning

Sango rummaged threw her huge purse and gave a sound of accomplishment when she found what she was looking for, in her hands was her rose colored flip phone with gold fake diamond hearts stuck onto the front of it

"Sango I'm _not_going to break it off with him _here_." Kagome said while shaking her head

Sango then made the cutest sad puppy face so kagome couldn't say no

"Your evil" Kagome said as she snatched the phone from Sango's grasp

With a sigh kagome dialed Kouga's cell phone number

Kouga: hello?

Kagome: hey Kouga, its me

Kouga: Oh hi Kags, what can I do for you?

Kagome: I need to talk to you about something important

Kouga: and what would that be?

Kagome: us

Kouga: us?

Kagome: yes, I need you to listen to me Kouga.

Kouga: okay…

Kagome: Kouga I like you a lot in all and you're a great guy but…

Kouga: Your breaking up with me?

Kagome: Yes Kouga, I'm sorry but this long distance relationship isn't working out and I don't want to hold you back if you find a girl that you like that can actually _be _there for you.

Kouga: Kagome, You're the only girl for me.

Kagome: You may think that now but we aren't meant for each other

Kouga: maybe you're right…

Kagome: besides I know Ayame likes you

Kouga: fine then Kags, if you think this is for the best…

Kagome: I do

Kouga: I will always be there for you Kagome just call me if you need anything or just want to talk

Kagome: I will.

Kouga: bye

Kagome: Good-bye.

And with that kagome snapped Sango's phone shut

**Sniffle**

Sniffle 

Kagome looked across from her where the noise was coming from and saw Sango actually crying dabbing at her eyes with a napkin

"That was beu-beautiful kagome." Sango said

"Your such a dork." Kagome said while giggling

Inuyasha and Miroku were at the mall sipping on some milkshakes as they sat on a bench and talked

Miroku took a sip out of his milkshake and was the first one to speak

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Miroku said in a girly voice

"And their like it's better than yours." Inuyasha sang with him

"Damn right it's better than yours." Miroku sang

"I can teach you." Inuyasha sang

"But I have to charge!" Miroku and Inuyasha sang at the same time

"Now that that's over there's something I wanted to ask you." Miroku said

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked

"When are you and Kagome getting together, I mean its been forever." Miroku said

"Me and Kagome are just friends." Inuyasha said with a sigh

"Yeah but you want to be more then that" Miroku said matter of factly

"I guess…" Inuyasha said

"Well then I guess you have to ask her out." Miroku said smirking

"What no way!" Inuyasha shouted as his face turned pink from embarrassment

"If you don't then I will just have to…" Miroku then took out his wallet and pulled out a folded picture that showed Inuyasha sleeping with his arms wrapped around Kagome and her also asleep and oblivious to the whole thing "show this to EVERYONE" Miroku said with a face that totally said _I got you now buddy_

"You wouldn't!" Inuyasha shouted

"Try me!" Miroku shouted back just as loud

"Why do you want us to go out any way?" Inuyasha asked

"Because your perfect for each other." Miroku said

"Fine but when I do I am getting that picture back" Inuyasha said as he glared at his 'so called' friend

* * *

Since it was Saturday and such a hot day Kagome and Sango decided to go to the beach 

Kagome was lounging on a beach chair (the kind you can lay out on) watching Sango make a sand castle a couple feet away from her

"Kagome, do you have any mini flags?" Sango asked

"Why would I carry around mini flags?" Kagome asked as she lifted a perfect eyebrow

"Because I need them to finish my sand castle" Sango whined

Sango was wearing a purple halter tankini top and bikini bottoms

Kagome was wearing a black bikini with blue zebra strips and bikini bottoms that were all black and looked like short shorts with a blue belt with black zebra stripes

"Sorry Sango, I don't carry miniature plastic flags with me" Kagome said

"Aww man" Sango said

"Go find some sea shells and use those instead" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and laid back down on her chair

"Fine then get rid of your bestest friend like that" Sango said with mock hurt in her voice as she went to the edge of the water that was quite the ways away from were they left their things

Sango had been gone about five minutes so far when all of a sudden her sun was being blocked but she knew it wasn't Sango blocking it

'Please don't let it be those punk kids that were hitting on me and Sango earlier'

"Fuck off." Kagome said without lifting an eyelid

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" The manly voice asked

At this point kagome slowly opened her eyes and she saw…

Her old friend Bankotsu

"It's the way I treat creepy people who stare at me without even saying a word." Kagome said while smirking

"I'm hurt that you would even THINK of me as creepy." Bankotsu said

Kagome just then sat up and motioned for Bankotsu to sit in Sango's chair. Bankotsu then sat down and began to talk

"Geez Kagome where have you been all these years?" Bankotsu asked

Kagome and Bankotsu used to date but then he transferred schools and they still hung out but not as much. Kagome was as madly in love you could get with someone at her age back then and found it to herd to say good-bye to him. Bankotsu later found out that kagome left but not where she went and was sadder then mad that she didn't tell him she was leaving

"Here there, everywhere, well except for Japan" Kagome said while smiling

"I missed you Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me what was happening" Bankotsu asked

"It was to hard I guess" Kagome said while frowning

Bankotsu then pulled kagome into a hug and soon after realized that it wasn't just her facial features that have changed over the years; kagome was a woman now

Bankotsu slowly lowered his hand to her butt when all of a sudden

SMACK

Kagome slapped his hand away while glaring at him playfully

"You can't do that, I'm a married women now." She said

Bankotsu just looked at her strangely

"It seemed like the thing to say" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders

Bankotsu just chuckled

"You know Kagome we never officially broke up." Bankotsu said while eyeing his 'ex' girlfriend

"You just want to get in my pants" Kagome said rolling her eyes playfully

She knew that this attitude was typical Bankotsu; the biggest flirt to live

"No not your pants, although…maybe your bikini" Bankotsu said chuckling

Kagome just smacked his arm

At that moment Sango returned and noticed someone was occupying her chair

"Kagome, I'm gone for ten minutes and you replace me for some stranger! I'm offended." Sango said

"Sango this is my ex Bankotsu, Bankotsu this is my best friend Sango" Kagome said

Sango eyed Bankotsu suspiciously

"Kagome, I'm not so sure Inuyasha would like you hanging around with any of your ex boyfriends" Sango said

"Inuyasha, whose he?" Bankotsu asked

"Kagome's boyf-" Sango said before being cut off by kagome's glare

"Kagome, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Bankotsu said

"I don't" Kagome said

"Then who is this Inuyasha guy?" Bankotsu asked

"Just a friend whom Sango is trying to set me up with." Kagome said

"Trying…" Bankotsu mumbled while looking deep in thought

"Then if you're not with any one then, how about you go on a date with me tonight?" Bankotsu asked

"I don't know…" Kagome said

"Please say yes kagome, I'm leaving to go to china in a week to spend the rest of my senior year their." Bankotsu said while sticking out his lower lip

"I didn't know you were the type to beg." Kagome said laughing

"Whatever." Bankotsu said mock glaring

Sango gave kagome a look that said 'what about Inuyasha'

Kagome just glanced at her before answering

"Sure I will go with you." Kagome said

Kagome then took a pen out of her beach bag and wrote her number on Bankotsu's arm

"You might not what to go swimming now if you want that date." Kagome said smirking

Bankotsu rolled his eyes playfully before responding "I will text you with the details, later girls" Bankotsu shouted while walking away

"Kagome what about Inuyasha?" Sango asked worriedly

"What about him?" Kagome asked sounding confused

"Forget it. Do you have feelings for Bankotsu?" Sango asked

"Only friendship feelings oh and I think he's super cute." Kagome said

"Just be careful." Sango said sighing

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of town in a run down where house building a buff looking man approached someone sitting in a chair at a desk. A shadow was cast over the person's face that was sitting. 

"We found it master." The buff man said

"Good." Was the only reply that was heard as two piercing red eyes shown through the darkness

* * *

Bankotsu was walking back towards his apartment 

'Why did I agree to do this?' Bankotsu thought to himself as he turned a street corner

'Because she left me.' Bankotsu thought

Bankotsu never was the evil type but he _needed _to get her back from all the sadness she put him threw

'I can't let my emotions get in the way' Bankotsu thought

* * *

Inuyasha was so tired from his day with Miroku that the two barley made it into Miroku's house before collapsing onto the couch from exhaustion 

'Sleep…' Inuyasha thought as he shut his eyes

* * *

Kagome glanced at the text she got and memorized the details 

Bankotsu and Kagome were supposed to meet at the pier on the ocean at 9:00

It was 8:45 when kagome was ready and decided to leave. She was wearing a black corset over a white long sleeve shirt and very dark gray tight pants that looked almost black and comfy red platform pumps.

Kagome walked out of her apartment after locking the door and got into her car and headed off towards the pier

* * *

Bankotsu was gazing at the stars from the pier and waiting fro kagome to show up as the wind played with his hair 

"Hey there stranger." He heard kagome say as he turned around to look at her

"Hey" he said as he looked at her

'I wish I didn't have to do this' Bankotsu thought sadly

"Come on Kagome, we need to get to the carnival" Bankotsu said as he wrapped his arm around her

"Okay." Kagome said happily as the pair walked over to the carnival that wasn't that far from the pier

The carnival looked wonderful at night their was lights strung around it that made the whole place glow and the lights of the booths, games, and rides made it seem almost magical

Bankotsu and Kagome just wondered around for a bit just holding onto each other and talking

"This feels like old times." Bankotsu said

"Yeah" Kagome agreed although this time se didn't have a huge crush on her friend

"Lets go." Kagome said

"What?" Bankotsu asked

"I said let's go." Kagome said

"Why?" Bankotsu asked

"Because I have a great idea and I know this isn't your _scene_" Kagome said smiling mischievously

"Well you are right about that" Bankotsu responded

"So lets go, by the way were taking your car." Kagome said smiling happily

"Fine." Bankotsu said

"Awesomeness." Kagome said while jumping onto Bankotsu's back

"Why are you riding on my back?" Bankotsu asked while eyeing kagome

"Well I'm certainly not walking all the way back." Kagome said while smiling

* * *

Kagome was currently driving Bankotsu's black truck down a deserted highway 

"Where are we going Kags?" Bankotsu asked

"You will see just wait." Kagome responded

"Your not going to rape me are you?" Bankotsu asked while smirking

"Nope, well not right now at least" Kagome said winking while watching Bankotsu's smirk fade

Kagome pulled Bankotsu's truck into a nearly deserted parking lot next to a forest and old run down looking building that must have been three stories high

Bankotsu looked around un-easily "please don't hurt me." He whimpered

Kagome rolled her eyes "Read the sign Mr. Tough guy."

"Uncle bobs house of PAIN-ball." he read out loud

"Were playing paint ball?" Bankotsu asked

"Yup." Kagome responded cheerfully grabbing Bankotsu's hand and dragging him inside

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu were wearing camouflage suits over their cloths and kagome was now sporting women's combat boots while Bankotsu kept his sneakers on 

"So kagome where do you want to play, the forest or in the wear house?" Bankotsu asked

"Defiantly the forest I want to wear these cool night vision goggles!" Kagome said while putting on her goggles

'I need to find out the information I need before tomorrow' Bankotsu thought sadly he really didn't want to do this any more but he didn't think he_couldn't_ do this he had one mission

Find kagome's weakness 

Bankotsu grabbed kagome's hand while smiling and pulled her outside

"Kagome I wa-" Bankotsu started saying before he realized she was gone

SPLAT

Bankotsu looked down to see a bid pink splat of paint on his army suit by his chest

"You're going to get it Kagome!!!" Bankotsu shouted pretending to be angry

"Like you scare me!" Kagome shouted acidently-letting Bankotsu know where she was hiding which was behind a giant tube

"Oh shit!" Kagome muttered as she realized her mistake

SPLAT

Kagome ran off and hid behind a tree and looked at the damage done to her suit

'Not my butt' Kagome thought while also thinking about ways to get Bankotsu back

Kagome peered around the tree and saw Bankotsu looking for her she crouched down real low and aimed for her target

SPLAT

"Owwwwwww!" Bankotsu screeched

'YES I GOT IT!' Kagome thought

There was a big an I mean BIG pink paint stain over Bankotsu's crotch

"Your so dead kagome" Bankotsu grumbled

And this went on and on until both teens were covered from head to toe in paint

* * *

Bankotsu was driving to kagome's place because she didn't want to bother with picking her car up 

Bankotsu parked outside of the apartment complex

"Come on banky you have to see my place." Kagome said while smiling

"Sure, why not." He responded as he held her hand and walked her up to her apartment

(A/N this still is a Kagome/Inuyasha story so do not worry!)

Kagome unlocked her door and led Bankotsu in

"Nice place kagome." Bankotsu said

"Thanks." Kagome replied smiling

"Come in my room I want to show you something" Kagome said

"Alright"

"Here is some paintings I did in America." kagome said

Bankotsu looked at the paintings that she recently hung on the walls of her room there was three paintings covering each wall except for the wall with the full length mirror. The paintings were really good almost like a photograph that someone took then blew up to proportion. There was the pier, a sakura tree over a bench, and a butterfly sitting on a pink flower with puffy clouds in the background

"But that those aren't the ones I wanted to show you" Kagome said

Bankotsu looked confused

Kagome opened her closet and pulled out a mediumish sized painting

"This is part of the reason why I went to America." Kagome explained

"I had a lot of talent I guess and my mom said I had too."

Bankotsu instantly felt a tiny bit guilty but not as much as he did when a blushing kagome showed him the painting she was holding

"I did this a few weeks into my stay at America" kagome said

The painting was of a picture Miroku took of them when Bankotsu was fifteen and kagome was fourteen,

**FLASHBACK**

It was a beautiful day outside and Bankotsu and Kagome were talking about whatever came to mind and playing random games

_Kagome and Bankotsu were both soaking wet from the water balloon tag they had just played and Bankotsu snuck up on kagome from behind and taped her shoulder_

"_Wha-" Kagome started to say as she turned around but couldn't finish because Bankotsu's lips covered her own _

_Kagome had a surprised yet happy look on her face and Bankotsu was smirking into the kiss_

**END FLASH BACK**

And that's exactly what that picture and kagome's painting caught

Bankotsu didn't know what to say 'has she been thinking of me the whole time?' he wondered

"That looks really good kagome." Bankotsu said smiling

"Thanks" she mumbled looking into his eyes as she set her painting next to the bed

'I love his eyes' Kagome thought as she stared at him

Kagome was to busy staring at Bankotsu's eyes to notice him inch further towards her face because within moments his lips were on hers

Kagome was shocked to say the least but that didn't mean she hated it, in fact she kissed him back but with much more force then his as if she was searching for something like the answers to all her problems

Bankotsu was surprised kagome kissed him back he was just sad because he knew they couldn't be together, their lives were headed in much different directions that a relationship wouldn't work out between the two but that didn't mean they couldn't be together if only for a night

Bankotsu guided kagome to her bed as he kissed her but kagome didn't mind at all

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Bankotsu asked

"Yes." Kagome replied smiling

(A/N sorry no lemon, I share this computer with other people and I can't let them find this O.O but if you bug me enough I shall add it in.)

And that's how Kagome woke up in Bankotsu's

Bankotsu watched kagome slowly open her eyes

"Hey" he said

"Hi" kagome responded

"I guess you really did get in my pants." Kagome said chuckling

Bankotsu just chuckled and kissed her forehead

"You know we can't be together." Kagome said while frowning

She really did like Bankotsu but they weren't soul mates and their lives where headed in different directions

"I know." He replied sighing slightly and began kissing her

Kagome kissed back before stopping him

"Hey! Once is enough." Kagome replied giggling

"Was I to much for you Kagome?" Bankotsu asked

Kagome pretended to not hear him and mumbled to herself "although last time was so short hmm..."

Bankotsu just glared

"Anyways" Kagome said winking "call me before you leave to china so I can stay good-bye"

"I will, promise." Bankotsu said

* * *

Bankotsu was in his truck driving home and thinking to himself about the past events 

'I can't believe I even thought of betraying kagome, she's such a kind person. But they were Naraku's orders…Oh what do I care I'm leaving Japan so Naraku can just suck it.'

'Naraku says he has found the _Tainted jewel_ and kagome has something to do with it and needed to lure her to his gangs place using her only weakness and I will not let that happen.'

If only Naraku knew that Kagome's weakness was only one thing

_Her brother_

* * *

**Well I got another chapter up, yahoo!!! It's currently 1-29-08 9:07 at night**

**Gahh I got to get a shower right now, I hate morning showers otherwise I would have written more. Remember kiddies' reviews are the best encouragement for a writer so REVIE & READ. By the way at the end of this story I am putting in a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story –HxC Muffin**


End file.
